1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens actuators and particularly to a voice coil motor for driving a lens barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
A voice coil motor is preferred for driving lenses in image capturing devices to achieve an auto-focus function of the image capturing devices. Many voice coil motors include a moveable frame for accommodating a lens barrel with lenses therein, a stationary frame accommodating the moveable frame, and a driving unit driving the moveable frame within the stationary frame. However, the voice coil motor is heavy and expensive.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a voice coil motor, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.